


Seeing the truth

by Sadfangirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadfangirl/pseuds/Sadfangirl
Summary: This little one shot popped into my head. If S5 is a mirror to other seasons, I think this needs to happen.Spec for 5x17 and beyond.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Arrow, I just borrow their characters for my writing experiments.

Finding Oliver had taken far longer than any of the team thought it would. They’d tried to follow Adrian Chase, but he was adept at giving them the slip. Rene had attempted to put a tracking device on him, but had ended up in the hospital, Chase overpowering him in the parking lot of City Hall.

Felicity wasn’t forthcoming on how she got Oliver’s location, she just wanted to concentrate on the plan to extract him. She was also adamant that she was joining them on the mission to rescue Oliver, wanting to make sure he was still alive.

As soon as Chase arrived at work at City Hall the team moved. Felicity managed to disable all cellphone signals in the area so that Chase wouldn’t be alerted until the mission was completed.

20 minutes later Diggle carried an unconscious Oliver into the ER. Felicity ran beside Oliver, not letting go of his hand.

 

Felicity felt the weight that had been on her chest since Oliver was taken, lift. He was breathing and for now he was safe. She was glad that Oliver had never updated his personal details and she was still listed as his next-of-kin. The doctors informed her that he was suffering serious bruising and a few broken ribs, but he would heal. The blood tests told them that he’d been drugged using a strong sedative, but should wake up in a few hours.

 

Felicity sat beside Oliver’s bed in the hospital room. She hated this place, but with the lives they led, it was surprising that they didn’t spend more time here. But she wasn’t moving, no matter how tired she was, she’d be here for him waking. She tried to put out of her mind what could come next.

 

Finally Oliver began to stir. He opened his eyes slowly, thinking he was still in chains.

Felicity stood up and sat on the bed at his side, and placed her hand on his cheek “You’re awake” she said softly “and you’re safe now.”

Oliver shook his head awake, thinking he was hallucinating “Felicity” he whispered.

“I’m here” she told him as he smiled up at her.

“Do you want some water?” Felicity asked.

Oliver nodded and watched as Felicity brought a glass to his lips. “Thank you” he croaked.

“You found me.” Oliver sighed “He kept telling me no-one would ever find me.”

“I think he might have underestimated us.”

“How?” Oliver asked.

“It’s not important” Felicity said firmly “All that matters is that you’re here and safe.” 

Oliver leaned his hand up and cupped her face “Thank you” he said, smiling at her, the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. 

She leaned down and kissed his forehead “Rest now” she said softly “I’ll be here when you wake.”

 

Felicity didn’t want to think about the price she’d paid for Oliver’s location. She’d deal with the consequences of her actions later, all that mattered was that she’d got him back. 

 

***

 

Susan Williams stood at the hospital room door. 

 

When Quentin, who’d been protecting her, had got the news that Oliver was safe, she’d demanded that they go straight to the hospital. Susan wasn’t sure what the status of her relationship with Oliver was, but she wanted to see if they had a future together.

 

Susan watched Oliver and Felicity talking. She saw the way that Oliver looked at his ex-fiancé. No-one had ever looked at her like that and she’d be lucky if someone ever did. Oliver’s face had glowed with love and devotion. She knew at that moment she’d never stood a chance.

 

Lance appeared beside Susan. He too looked at the scene in front of them. He gently took Susan’s arm and guided her away “Let’s give them a minute” he said as they walked to the small waiting area at the end of the hall.

“He’s still in love with her” Susan remarked, to no-one in particular.

Lance shrugged. “Yes.”

“Why did he start something with me if he still has feelings for her?” Susan asked.

“Because he screwed things up with her, badly” Lance answered honestly “And he was trying to move on.”

“Didn’t really work” Susan stated.

“Honestly Susan, it never will” Lance confessed. “Those two will always find their way back to each other. He loves her with a devotion that I’ve never seen, and remember Oliver was involved with both my daughters - so I know what he can be like. And Felicity, he brings out the best in her too.”

Susan thought for a few moments. If she tried to go into that hospital room she’d just be intruding and delaying the inevitable. It was better just to bow out quietly.

“I should go” Susan mused. Quentin started to protest but she quietened him “I’m going to go and visit my sister in Coast City for a while. I’ll come back to testify against Adrian if you need me. Can you just tell Oliver goodbye and wish him luck.”

Quentin nodded “Let’s get you away quickly then. So Adrian doesn’t catch on.”

Susan looked back at the door of the room and moved towards the elevator. It was better this way.

 

***

 

Felicity sat back down on the chair next to Oliver’s bed. He gripped her hand, frightened to let go. She moved her chair and rested her head on their entwined hands. 

It was worth it, she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

 

***

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos feed my muse.
> 
> You can also come and say hello, or ask questions at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sadfangirl05


End file.
